Technical Field
This embodiment relates to a warm-up control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine.
Background Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a technique for an engine warm-up operation control apparatus to increase a fuel injection amount with a warm-up correction coefficient calculated based on a temperature of lubricating oil during the warm-up operation, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-285834 (paragraphs 0042 to 0046, FIG. 6, etc.).